


Look Ma, No Hands!

by Sassafras_72



Series: Four-Part Harmony [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Actual Freaking Communication, Aftercare, Band Bonding, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blow Jobs, Boss Julie Molina, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Hand Restraint, In a Relationship?, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, OT4, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Straight Julie Molina, Vaginal Sex, What a concept..., With Ghosts!, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassafras_72/pseuds/Sassafras_72
Summary: Luke is feeling left out on “Girl’s Night,” his bandmates leaving him behind for nail care and rom-coms. But then a much needed heart to heart leads to them looking for something fun to do while they wait for paint to dry.Luke-centric companion piece to Four-Part Harmony series.Rated Explicit for graphic sexual content.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Four-Part Harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123487
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 can be read as a stand-alone piece if you just want cute, OT4 band bonding. Chapter 2 features explicit sexual content. If that is not your cup of tea, I suggest you turn back now, as this fic might not be for you. You have been warned.

Luke’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel about “Girl’s Night.” On the one hand, it’s great that Julie and Alex have something to bond over outside of music. But on the other, Luke can’t help but feel left out. Days when Alex and Julie take over the studio to watch rom-coms and eat chocolate ice cream bundled up on the couch make Luke pouty and sullen. And inevitably he finds himself drawn to their gravity at the next opportunity to catch up on missed snuggles.

It’s been worse the last few times, because now Reggie has become an honorary “Girl’s Night” attendee. Reggie jokes that it’s because he is actually willing to watch the saccharine movies without gagging. Even if he’s just playfully ribbing him it doesn’t matter, because it makes Luke feel even more isolated. So when Julie skips into the studio with her all too familiar case of nail polish in hand and her laptop under the other arm, Luke goes full brood before poofing out wishing them a good time.

Julie purses her lips at his departure. “What’s got him so upset?” she asks staring down the vacant spot where he had been before vanishing.

Alex and Reggie share a knowing look. “Don’t worry about it Julie,” the blonde says, shaking his head as he returns her gaze. “He’s just being an asshole.”

“What did he do now?” she questions exasperatedly as she drops her case and laptop on the coffee table.

Reggie tries to bite back a chuckle. “He’s jealous.”

Julie furrows her brow, “What do you mean he’s jealous?”

Alex flits his eyes to the ceiling for a moment before breathing deeply and gesturing Julie to the couch. She walks around the coffee table to join them, sitting between the two. Reggie immediately moving to circle an arm around her waist to pull her close.

“He’s jealous of us,” the drummer explains once she’s situated.

Julie looks concerned. “Why would he be jealous of us?”

Alex grabs for Julie’s hand and holds it gently between them. “We’ve known Luke a long time. He’s pretty much incapable of doing the ‘lone wolf’ thing. He needs attention and touch to feel loved. So us hanging out without him just has him feeling left out. And so his juvenile reaction is to be a pouty ass about it.”

Julie’s expression shifts to annoyance, “He’s never said anything though. In fact, he’s said very specifically he’s not interested in romance movies and spa days. He doesn’t really have a right to be upset when he’s the one that’s excluding himself. I mean, Reggie started hanging out as soon as he said he wanted to. We’ve never told him that he _couldn’t_ join us.”

Reggie nuzzles up to Julie and tucks his chin on her shoulder, “Yeah, but Luke is historically really fucking bad at the whole emotions thing.”

“I’m sure he decided somewhere along the way that he isn’t allowed to participate, so now he just broods instead,” Alex asserts with a labored sigh.

“That’s stupid,” Julie points out.

“Stupid or not,” Reggie contributes, “Luke has all the emotional awareness of a domesticated turkey. He’s totally oblivious that he’s the one making himself miserable. And that’s coming from me!”

Julie sighs out a breath, placing her hands over Reggie’s to pull him in tighter. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“Of course we have,” Alex replies, raking a hand through his hair, “And he’s insistent that it doesn’t bother him that we have fun together doing ‘girl stuff.’” When he says it, Alex throws his fingers up in air quotes and emulates Luke’s teasing sing-song tone. Rolling his eyes, he continues, “Which is clearly either a lie to us, or himself. Probably both.”

Julie nods her head firmly. “Well then, when he comes back we need to talk to him together. He needs to know that it’s okay that we hang out, and that whether he joins us or not, it doesn’t mean we don’t still love him.”

“Domesticated. Turkey,” Reggie repeats wiggling his eyebrows.

Julie giggles and rolls her eyes with a fond smile, “Then we beat him over the head with it and snap him out of his self-inflicted misery. He might be an emotionally stunted turkey, but he’s our turkey.”

Reggie chuckles, “Gobble gobble.”

“How exactly is this the metaphor we decided to roll with here?” Alex asks shaking his head, but laughing under his breath nonetheless. “So what are we watching tonight?” he questions to redirect the conversation.

Julie reaches for her laptop, “I picked the perfect one for us! It’s about a lady who had romantic flings with three different guys and now her grown daughter invites all three to her wedding to figure out which one is her father. It’s a musical and the songs are so good. Have you ever heard of ABBA?” she asks as she’s logging into Amazon.

Reggie lets a “tsk” hang in the air, “Who hasn’t heard of ABBA?”

As Julie starts the movie she goes to open her nail polish case and begins pulling out bottles of polish and other nail care tools. “Great. You’re going to love it then.”

* * *

It’s a few hours later when Luke makes his way back to the studio. He had been spending time with his parents. They seemed more care free since Julie had given them “Unsaid Emily.” He was happy to see the creases of his mother’s face less worry-worn as he caught her humming the song around the house. But his parents were a full twenty-five years older, and so he felt compelled to leave as they got ready for bed at what he would call an unreasonably early hour.

He’s not sure if “Girl’s Night” is still in full swing, but he’s been itching to see his bandmates since the moment he poofed out, so he makes his way back to the studio regardless. He pops outside the door of the garage and sneaks a peek through the window. His three favorite people are singing along to a song, and as he listens, he can make out the familiar lyrics of “Mamma Mia.”

Julie is dancing around the studio. Reggie and Alex are on the couch, half watching the laptop screen and half laughing along with Julie’s antics as she hams up her performance around the room.

_“Mamma mia! Here I go again,_

_My my, how could I resist you?”_

Luke knows a lyric opportunity when he hears it. So as Julie twirls around animatedly, he poofs into the studio; meeting her in the middle of the room and pulling her into his arms as he sings the next line to her, her voice suddenly gone in surprise.

_“Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I’ve missed you?”_

“Luke!” her laugh is happy and warm as she loops her arms around his neck.

“Hey,” he says, the song plays in the background for a moment before one of the other guys must turn it off. But he doesn’t really notice because all of the sudden Julie’s lips are on his and he kisses her back. Tasting her on his tongue as though it had been a lifetime since they’d last done this.

The sound of someone clearing their throat has him pulling away. His arm moving to snake around Julie’s waist. The two guys on the couch are shooting him fond and knowing smiles.

“So, ABBA? Kinda different from your normal fare isn’t it?” he asks curiously.

“Oh yeah! It’s this great movie Julie showed us,” Reggie contributes enthusiastically, “It’s called _Mamma Mia_ , which, obvious. We’re actually on the second one now.”

Luke’s face falls as he takes in the laptop, the half consumed bowl of popcorn, the nail polish strewn about the table. “Oh. Well okay. I can head out if you’re still watching...”

Julie drops her hand to his in a rush, lacing their fingers together, her hand holding his firmly. “Nuh uh. You’re staying,” she asserts as she tugs him toward the couch.

“Jules. This is your night. I don’t want to be in the way,” Luke fidgets awkwardly, free arm rubbing at the back of his neck. But he dutifully follows her anyway. Because of course he does… He always would.

Reggie and Alex peel away to either side of the couch, leaving space in the middle. Julie sets down next to Reggie, practically in his lap. The couch is a tight squeeze for all four of them. It’s the perfect excuse for being close. But Luke’s not exactly sure how close he’s wanting to get as all three of them are looking at him so expectantly. Julie holds his hand, not pulling him down on the seat between herself and Alex. She’s waiting for him. Hesitantly he lowers himself to the couch.

“I…” he begins as he looks around at his bandmates, “Am I missing something?”

Reggie wraps his arms around Julie’s waist, tucking his head onto her shoulder, leaning into her ear he lets out a short noise to which Julie and Alex both snort in laughter.

Luke is even more confused, “Um… Did you just gobble?”

Julie’s catching her breath from her laughter. She gathers both of his hands in hers between their laps. Smiling to him softly she explains, “It means you’re being an idiot.”

Luke looks around at his bandmates, bewilderment painting his features, “And how exactly am I doing that?”

“I think the better question is when are you not?” Alex rebuked sardonically.

Luke huffs a laugh in response, “Okay. Fair point. But what specifically did I do _this_ time?”

“Luke. You know we love you, right?”

Luke’s gaze darts between his three bandmates. “Yeah Jules. Of course.”

“Then you know that that love doesn’t change just because we spend time without you, right?”

 _“Oh. This.”_ Luke thought as he took in her words. “I know that Julie. I just don’t want to be in your way when you guys are all having fun. I know you don’t love me any less.”

“Then why do you turn into an asshat any time Julie suggests the social activity?” Alex questioned tersely.

“What?” Luke asked, whipping his head around to face the drummer.

“And you get all jealous. It was cute the first time, but yeah. Alex is right. Now it’s just kind of you being a jerk.” Reggie agrees, snuggling his face further into Julie’s hair.

“What, but I’m not…” Luke’s mouth hangs open, “Julie? Am I being a jerk?”

“Yes,” Alex and Reggie reply simultaneously. Reggie’s tone teasing, and Alex’s exasperated.

“I wasn’t asking you…” Luke grits out between his teeth, eyes turning to Julie. “Am I being a jerk?”

Julie mulls over her answer for a moment, “I don’t think I would say you were being a jerk,” she answers diplomatically, treading carefully, “but I think you may not have a full awareness of your attitude about this whole thing. Alex is right, you always pop out at the first moment I suggest we do something ‘girly’ for the night. You don’t have an issue when it’s something you want to do, but you don’t stick around for long when it’s something I want to do.”

Luke’s face looks like he’d just been hit by a freight train, “I… I guess I hadn’t really thought about it like that.” Luke licked his lips before continuing, “I just thought it was something you guys would be happy to do without me, so I left.”

“Which would be fine if you weren’t a pouty ass about it.” Alex explains, “It’s clear you’re more upset about being left out than you let on. But Earth to Luke,” Alex raps the back of Luke’s skull with a knuckle on each of the last words, Luke shooting him a glare as he rubbed the back of his head. “You’re the one that’s leaving. Your isolation is self-imposed dipshit.”

“Oh.” Luke breathed out, as if the thought hadn’t even occurred to him before.

“And,” Julie piped in, “Of course if you don’t want to join us, that’s okay. No one says we have to do everything together. We’re not joined at the hips.”

“Eh, sometimes.” Reggie teased, nibbling Julie’s ear and making her giggle.

“My _point_ , is that we’d never make you do something you didn’t want to. But did it ever occur to you that you might actually enjoy staying and hanging out and doing the ‘girly’ things? It’s 2020; gender norms are bullshit.”

Julie reached a hand up and cupped the side of Luke’s face, him leaning into the touch as if on instinct. “I know how important it is for you to be reassured of our affections. We love you Luke. And sometimes we might want to hang out and do things that aren’t your first choice, but we still love you. From now on, I ask that you please not get jealous or upset because of how we want to spend our time. Different people like to do different things. That’s normal, in _any_ relationship. We’re not shunning you or kicking you out. And you can participate if you want to, or not. Hell, you could even just hang around and keep us company if you didn’t want to pick one or the other. Just get out of your own head about it, because as of now, you’re being an idiot about everything.”

After a moment of looking at her gob smacked, Luke turned his head to kiss Julie’s palm. “You’re right. I’m an idiot.” Alex snorted a laugh and Reggie giggled. Julie, ever beautiful and patient, smiled softly and ran her thumb against his cheek. “I’m sorry I’m an oblivious ass that can’t see all the good that’s right in front of me.” Reggie made that weird gobbling sound again and the other two laughed along with him. “You’re not gonna tell me what that means, are you?” he questioned as he peeled Julie’s hand from his cheek to re-lace their fingers. 

“Nope!” Reggie crooned, reaching passed Julie’s shoulder to bop him on the nose lightly.

“So,” Alex chimed in, leaning in to plant a kiss to Luke’s temple, “Now that we’ve got your emotional constipation out of the way, what did you want to do? Cause it’s nails and movie night in this studio. You can stay or leave. Your choice.”

Luke turned to take in the faces of his three bandmates. The people he loved more than anything in the universe. Reggie, playful and eager, bouncing as he awaited his answer behind Julie. Her, who was his bright and shining star, glowing with a kind and knowing radiance. And Alex, who he knew, under his façade of annoyance, cared and would do anything for him. Taking them all in, he realized that it didn’t matter what they did. Whether it was a “girly” spa day, or watching a painful rom-com, or making the most amazing music ever heard. These were his people. And all he wanted to do was spend as much time with them as he possibly could. And if that meant he got a little paint on his fingernails, then so be it.

“I think Julie’s right. Gender norms are bullshit.” Luke held both hands up, wiggling his fingers in front of his face in a flourish, “Let’s do this!”

* * *

In the end, they decided it would make the most sense for Luke to see the first movie from the beginning, because starting half-way through the second would just lose him. Neither Alex nor Reggie complained at watching the film twice in one night, both assuring him that it was really good.

As they get into the movie, he can agree that Julie picked a really good one for them. The four of them singing along to all of the songs. And parallels of the plot, three guys with one girl, didn’t escape his notice. It was different of course, since they weren’t _all_ together. But it was similar at the very least. He found himself genuinely invested in learning which of the men was actually Sophie’s father.

Clearly he was the Pierce Brosnan character in the arrangement (Alex the neurotic gay banker and Reggie the fun loving sailor). He remembered the actor from _Live Wire_ and as the other guy in _Mrs. Doubtfire_. Julie informs them that he also played James Bond for a while, which was cool. But he definitely could sing better than the guy, that was for damn sure. Fuck, he all but butchered “SOS”…

Luke hadn’t thought the process of doing nails would be quite so complicated. He thought it was just pick a color and go. But it’s more than halfway into the movie before Julie even starts to apply the polish. She’d spent over an hour methodically filing and clipping away at his nails.

“What’s the point?” he’d asked, “There’s hardly any nail there!” to which she replied that that was the whole damn point _thankyouverymuch_ and that she had a shit ton of work to do to repair his compulsive biting habit.

“But I have to keep them short. I can’t play my guitar right if my nails are too long,” he’d lamented back at her complaints.

To which she’d waved an emery board in his face, declaring “That’s what files are for Lucas.” The use of his full name causing him to grimace and cease his complaints, knowing the conversation was well and truly over.

When it came to deciding on a color, it seems they’d all already opted for their more or less “signature” colors. Julie had a shimmery purple polish on that looked different colors depending on the angle of her hands. Alex had what he called “French Tips,” but “with ballet pink instead of white”. Luke didn’t get it, the drummer’s nails looked virtually the same as normal.

Reggie excitedly chirped when he showed off what Julie had done for him. “They have rainbow sparkles Luke! Rainbow! Sparkles!” Julie calmly explained that she had put a “holographic topper” over his lipstick red nails. Luke thought his reaction had been cute anyway, so he rewarded him with a kiss (though he had to tempt Reggie to lean over to him for it, since Julie still wasn’t letting him move…)

Luke ended up settling on a deep navy blue, halfway between blue and black. Black nails were cool, right? Reggie tried to convince him to get rainbow sparkles too, but even he knew that dive was a little too deep for his first ever “Girl’s Night.”

It took almost another hour for Julie to put the actual paint on. She’s being so careful to not get any paint up on the sides of his fingers, a fact for which he is grateful. But he’s getting antsy by this point at having to keep his hands still while she works. They’re practically at the wedding before Julie is putting the blue bottle down and Luke thinks he’s done. But the look of Julie’s scowl as he’d moved to pull his hands from her lap has him stilling instantly.

Why did she need to put another clear one on? She’d already put on a different clear one at the very beginning. But when he’d asked about it, Alex gave him such shit. So he didn’t ask about the purpose of this one. Just sat in silence as the movie and Julie finished up. When Julie is done and instructs him to “blow” Luke and Reggie both snort in laughter.

The final chords of “I Have A Dream” fade out into the credits. “So,” Alex practically whispered into his ear as he pulled Luke into his side, “What did you think?”

“It was pretty good,” Luke comments between breaths across his nails. “And the nail part wasn’t so bad either. Even if Julie is an unrelenting taskmaster.” She stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned in kind.

Reggie leaned over Julie’s shoulder as she busied herself with putting away the nail supplies. “They look pretty good dude.”

Alex wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulder and admired his own nails in front of both their chests, “She may be unrelenting, but she is talented. You have to give her that.”

“Thank you Alex,” Julie laughed lightly, “I’m glad to hear my hard work is appreciated by _someone._ Now Luke, you can’t touch anything for at least the next twenty minutes.”

“What?!” Luke cried, dropping his hands from his drying efforts. “That’s freaking forever.”

Julie sighed, rolling her eyes, “It’s part of doing nails Luke. You have to let the polish fully dry. If you touch anything before, then you’ll smoodge them.”

“And you wouldn’t want to ruin all of Julie’s hard work, would you?” Reggie reasoned.

“But, you guys are all touching things,” Luke whined.

“We’ve watched two and a half movies dude,” Reggie quipped back, “Our nails are dry.”

“And I had to do a lot of work on yours since they were such a mess.” Luke shot Julie a pout, “Twenty minutes, no touching. Got it?”

Alex shot a look over Luke’s shoulder to the other two, a mischievous glint in his eye. Raising his eyebrows in question toward Julie and Reggie. Reggie’s matching smirk was bright and excited. Julie looked back to Alex, meeting his raised eyebrows with her own. The two share a silent conversation before a grin tugs the edge of her mouth and she nods.

Confirmation secured, Alex dipped his head down to Luke’s neck. Still distractedly pouting at Julie whilst staring down his hands as though they were enemy combatants. The instant his lips met Luke’s pulse point the guitarist dropped his hands and gave a small gasp of surprise. The drummer’s lips trailing up his neck, leaving a line of wet and heated kisses.

By the time he reached Luke’s ear, the brunette had tilted his head to the side to allow full access to the taller guy nestled behind him. Alex allowed his teeth to graze the shell of Luke’s ear playfully before whispering, loud enough to be heard by the other two, “You heard the boss Patterson. No hands for twenty minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all haven’t seen it yet, the video of Charlie Gillespie on set belting “Mamma Mia” is *chef’s kiss*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in case y’all didn’t heed that last warning. This chapter includes explicit sexual content. This is your last chance to turn away if you wish to protect your own innocence. Proceed with caution. (Or not. If you’re here for the smut, have at thee!)
> 
> Tagged for underage sex because character ages are canon compliant. Healthy and consensual teenage sexual exploration is normal. By this point in the timeline of this companion series, Julie is 17 and the guys are 17/18 (but, you know, still technically dead)

Luke was not arguing with Alex when he started kissing his neck the way he did. And when he whispered in his ear, a shiver ran down his back and shot straight to his dick. But still, something about this didn’t track.

“But…” his voice sounded suddenly hoarse, he gulped, “But I thought this was ‘Girl’s Night?’”

In the time that Alex was kissing him, Reggie has moved to tuck Julie further onto his lap, nipping at her jaw. “It’s cute. He really has no idea what we get up to on ‘Girl’s Night’, does he?”

Luke looks at him wide eyed, but his eyelids flutter closed once he feels Alex’s lips latch onto his neck again.

“Very cute,” Julie says breathily, “One of the most important parts of ‘Girl’s Night’ is gossiping.” She pulls off of Reggie’s lap and leans forward, bracing her hands on either side of his hips, probably propped up on Alex’s thighs. She pushes her face just inches from his, and he licks his lips, feeling high at her proximity. “Let’s just say we’ve had plenty of conversations about the types of things we’d like to do to you Luke.”

She dips forward, just barely brushing her lips against his as she speaks. Not really a kiss, just a tease. Luke desperately wants more. He moves to raise his hands. He wants to thread his fingers through Julie’s curls, and tighten them around the tendrils of her hair, and pull her close and pressed to him. The place he loves her best.

But just as he’s moving his hands, he feels Alex from behind him, gripping onto his wrists firmly. Effectively pinning him against the blonde, his hands immobile.

“Julie,” Alex calls behind his ear as he pulls away from his neck, “Someone’s not listening to the rule about no hands. Luke, we can’t play if you don’t follow the rules.”

In front of him, Julie is pulling away and leaning back into Reggie. Reggie whispers something in her ear once she’s to his lap. She looks in Luke’s eyes, and he sees a twinkle there. Julie’s then turning over her shoulder to share a whispered and giggle laden conversation with the bassist before he’s poofing away.

Alex hasn’t kissed him again since he tried to move his hands. And his wrists are still being pinned down uncomfortably against Alex’s thighs. And the restraint and lack of attention has Luke so incredibly fucking hard. So aroused at what his bandmates have planned for him. Horny just at the thought that they talk about him. Talk about what they want to do to him. And that right now, they were going to use his body to fulfill one of those fantasies. _Fuck._

“Julie…” he whimpers. He can’t help it. The sound is an almost involuntary reflex. But it has Alex chuckling in his ear, and the laugh ripples in his chest and Luke can feel it through his whole torso. And yeah, that rumbling definitely has his cock straining at the attention. 

Julie sits up on her knees, more room to do so with Reggie gone (to where, he didn’t know, but damn if the thought didn’t have him getting even harder). She runs her hands up his prone arms, lingering across the muscles of his biceps. “Well Alex, if he’s not going to follow the rules on his own, then we’re going to have to help him.” And damn if he wasn’t suddenly realizing that being talked _about_ as though he weren’t even here was a fucking turn-on.

Julie leans down and starts to kiss at his neck on the other side, Alex dipping to kiss him again at the same moment. Luke’s neck is caught between them, and he can’t decide which way to tilt his head to deepen the pressure. He’s getting antsy again, and tries to wiggle his arms. Alex doubles down his efforts to hold him prone, pinning his arms even more firmly to his sides. And he can feel it, fucking feel how Alex and Julie are both smiling against his neck as he squirms.

He hardly registers the sound of Reggie poofing back in until Julie is pulling away from his neck and he’s whimpering again. As he blearily blinks his eyes in the direction of Reggie’s voice he vaguely makes out what the bassist is holding onto. His scarf. The long silk scarf he always wears when they perform. Sometimes wrapped around his arm, sometimes trailing from his back pocket. It’s his performance good luck charm. And Julie is taking it from Reggie’s grasp and looking back at him with a wicked grin.

She stands from the couch, pulling Reggie in for a searing kiss. Luke can see their tongues darting between mouths. A wet, sticky, heated kiss. And Luke is suddenly keenly aware that his lips have been rather underused since their fun had started. After a few minutes of Reggie and Julie making out heatedly above them, and Alex searing bruises into his neck (or at least, he would have bruises if that was a thing for ghosts, the kisses and nibbles certainly feel hard enough to leave marks), Julie is pulling away and turning to Alex.

“Alex, stand him up please.” And there it was again, the twitch of interest his dick gave at being talked about and not to. And he feels Alex shift behind him, his wrists still in his grasp. Alex leans his chest into him as he hauls the two of them to a standing position next to the couch. When they move, Luke can feel Alex’s hardened member pressing into his lower back. Achingly wanting to touch it, but limited by the hands around his own.

In not being able to touch with his hands, Luke presses back against him with his hips. Desperately wanting to illicit some sort of reaction from the blonde. “Alex, please. I want –”

Alex is clamping down on his wrists even harder, almost painfully, and _fuck._ That had his dick pressing so hard against his jeans that he was sure the fabric would bust a seam. “Nuh uh. ‘Girl’s Night,’ remember? Julie is the boss. She gets to call the shots tonight.”

Fuck. Since when did losing every ounce of control feel so fucking intoxicating?

Julie takes a few steps toward him, and Alex is turning him just slightly to face her. And she looks hot as hell, because she’s brandishing his scarf like a goddamn whip. She’s running the length through her hands, fingers wrapped around as she pulls it through. It’s slow, and deliberate, and he’s pretty sure Julie’s eyes glisten even more when she takes in how he gulps at the action.

“Reggie?” she calls over her shoulder, and Reggie is snapped to her in an instant. His hands on her hips and his lips nipping at her ear.

“Yes Angel?”

“That shirt of his is going to get in the way. Take it off of him.”

Reggie pulls away, but not before he bites down firmly on her earlobe, eliciting a moan. “On it boss!”

Reggie makes eye contact with Alex as he walks over. The two of them trading a deep, long kiss just over his shoulder. Luke feels Reggie’s hands roaming the skin of his abs under his shirt. The bassist’s calluses scratching the skin ever so lightly as his fingers drag across. He’s touching Luke’s abs and chest under his shirt, but he’s making out with Alex. And it’s so painful to stand there not getting the attention he wants. Which has Luke rolling his hips forward to try and make some sort of contact with Reggie. He hears the bassist giggle into Alex’s mouth.

“You were right Alex. He’s bad at the lone wolf thing.”

“Mmmm hmmm,” the blonde hums into the kiss, “He’s just so needy, isn’t he?” At the word “needy,” Reggie tweaks one of Luke’s nipples and the guitarist’s hips jut forward again.

“Please,” Luke begs again through labored breaths, and this time he turns to Julie. Julie who is hovering just over Reggie’s shoulder. And whose hand not holding the scarf is buried down the front of her leggings. “Please Julie,” he moans her name.

Julie drags her hand, very slowly, out of her leggings, bringing it down to swat lightly against Reggie’s ass. “Reginald. Shirt off, remember?”

Reggie turns over his shoulder to her, “Yes Julie. Sorry Julie,” he apologizes before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Turning back to Luke, Reggie pushes the hem of the shirt the rest of the way up. And now Luke is sure that they must have had a long, detailed planning conversation about how exactly this was going to happen. That, or they had somehow developed telepathy. Because Reggie and Alex are working in concert to get Luke’s shirt off in such a way that entirely prevents him from using his arms.

Reggie goes to grip firmly at Luke’s right arm, Alex still having his left pinned. Reggie lifts his arm up by the wrist, Alex’s hand shifting forward to slide the wide, open sleeve of Luke’s cut-off up his arm. When they reach the end, Reggie lifts his other hand to cup Luke’s on the underside of the sleeve. Once positioned, he releases the grip on Luke’s wrist and Alex and Reggie’s free hands move to very carefully, so as to not hit his wet nails, pull the fabric over his hand. After his arm is free of the sleeve, Alex’s hand is snapping back to his wrist; both arms pinned to his sides by the drummer once again.

Reggie kisses up his arm as he swings the fabric over his shoulder. The trail of kisses snaking up his neck and jaw as Reggie pushes the shirt up and over his head. Luke hopes for a moment that Reggie will stop to kiss his lips, but he doesn’t. Barely ghosts across his jaw before sliding the fabric down his left arm. The mechanic of getting his other arm out of the sleeve a little easier on this side, but done with much the same intention. His shirt was off, but he wasn’t ever the person in control of removing it. He somehow got even harder at the thought of them taking similar care to remove his jeans…

Reggie was stepping back in an instant once his chest was free of fabric, turning to Julie and kissing her firmly before saying, “All yours boss,” in a breathy whisper.

Julie steps forward, and he can’t help but take in the quickened pace of her breathing and her flushed cheeks. How was it she was this turned on just by watching them? Julie turned over the scarf in her hands again, drawing the fabric tight between her closed fists. She took the material and drew it up his chest. The gentle scratch as it moved across his nipples causing him to whimper. Reaching his shoulder, Julie released one hand and drew the fabric around his bicep before taking the free end in her hand once again.

He quirked a brow. Was she wanting to tie it around his bicep like he did during shows? But no. That can’t be the plan. Because she starts to draw the silk slowly down his arm until she’s stopping after meeting Alex at his wrist. She looks up to him with a sultry smirk as she takes one end of the long scarf and starts to twist it around his wrist. One, two, three times around. Once his wrist is secure within the fabric, he feels Alex loosen his grip.

Julie pulls against the scarf, drawing his arm across the front of his body. Julie looks up to him with her warm brown eyes, pupils blown wide. For the first time since they’d started playing, she looked hesitant and unsure.

“Is this okay? Is it okay if we tie you up?” Luke didn’t have any idea what his bandmates had planned for him, but it had been fun so far. And he was sure that Julie, Reggie, and Alex would never, ever intend him any real pain. The silk material of the scarf around his wrist felt warm and secure, but also safe. He always felt safe with his band.

Finally, _finally_ getting to take the opportunity to do something meaningful with his mouth, Luke dipped down to kiss away every hesitant worry from Julie’s eyes. This wasn’t a needy, desperately horny kiss (even though he was unabashedly both of those things at the moment) This kiss was one of reassurance and trust. It was gentle and filled with all the love he had for the girl standing in front of him.

Luke tested his arm, and was relieved when Alex actually let him go. Pulling back from the kiss, Luke held up his non-secured wrist. Holding both hands out to her, hoping it conveyed his feelings of safety with her. Him in front of her vulnerable, but trusting.

“Of course. You’re the boss tonight. Right?” Julie smiled broadly and popped up on her tip-toes to kiss him again.

She pulled back too soon, and he found his face tipping forward to chase her lips. But all she does is smirk at him. Gripping the other end of the scarf firmly once again as she spun the fabric around his free wrist. In another minute, both of his wrists are securely fastened in front of him, his hands loose. She flips his joined hands over to inspect her knot work, and also, to inspect that his nails appear to still be in decent shape.

“Does that feel okay? It’s not too tight?” she asks with concern in her voice.

“No, it feels fine. Better than fine,” he says swallowing thickly. Luke leans in to kiss her again, only to have her darting away from his lips before he can reach.

“Nope. Your lips have something else they need to do,” she explains in a sing-song voice, wiggling her eyebrows. He follows her gaze over his shoulder. Luke had been so distracted when she’d been tying him up, he completely lost track of the other two. But looking over at them now, his eyes dart down and he’s licking his lips at the implication of Julie’s words.

Reggie and Alex are leaning over the end of the couch arm, trading furious kisses. But that isn’t what has drawn his attention. The elastic waistband of Alex’s shorts has been pushed down passed his ass, and the fly on Reggie’s jeans has been left open. Both guys have their dicks out and exposed. Casually and slowly, they’re each stroking the other off. Nothing fast, nothing enough to make them come. Just enough to get them firm and hard and ready. Ready for Luke.

Luke is suddenly having a crisis of self. He’s never given a blow job before with just his mouth. He’s had both Reggie and Alex inside of him before, and he knows what they like. But his proficiency with his hands and his fingers is something he is proud of. He has put a lot of time and attention into developing his dexterity and strength. Not just in music, but in this as well. He knows how to make his lovers feel good with his hands. He’s abruptly not sure if he can make them feel that way without the use of his most trusted tools.

Julie seems to clock is apprehension. She runs her fingers along his jaw and turns his head to face her again. “Hey. We wouldn’t ask you to try this if we didn’t think it would feel good. For you, and for them. Don’t forget how good you are with your mouth and your tongue too. You’ve gotten me off before with just your mouth,” that compliment in particular among her other reassurances has him grinning smugly at her. “You’re going to do great, and you’re going to make them feel so good. And you’re going to do it with no hands. Aren’t you babe?”

He’s taking in her words with hunger in his eyes, “Yeah.” As he says it, Julie grips his chin firmly in her hand and forces him to look right at her.

“Yeah what?” she demands, that twinkling glint back in her eyes.

“Yeah boss.” And he practically croons when Julie rewards his good behavior with a grin and a brush of her hand to his dick.

Julie’s hand drops from his chin and drags her fingers down the arms across his chest. Achingly slow and teasing. When the hand meets her other at his waist his breathing picks up. Julie takes forever to unbutton his jeans and drag the zipper down. Luke tries at first to dip is head down for a kiss, but she turns her head to the side causing him to hit her cheek. And then she doesn’t move her hands again until he pulls back. Looking down at her with a pout.

“Patience babe. That tongue of yours is going to get quite the workout in a minute. We don’t want to wear it out too soon.” The thought has him moaning and he drops his head to her shoulder. She giggles and resumes her work to remove his pants. His angle on her shoulder gives him a good view as her hands move to push down the waistband of his jeans. When she’s finally gotten his cock out of his boxers, Luke winces, the fabric brushing passed sending him into dizzy spirals.

Once her hands have pushed the fabric as far as her shorter arms can reach, Julie is bending her knees in order to lower herself the rest of the way down. As she moves, Luke finds her head just within reach of his secured hands. His fingers twitch at the compulsion to wind into her hair.

As if she could hear his thoughts she spoke up from below him, “No hands remember. If you touch my head, then we stop our game. Got it?”

(Damn. Maybe they _had_ developed telepathy…)

“Got it boss. No hands.” His voice sounds so thick and aroused in his ears. Confident Julie was so fucking hot.

Seeming satisfied with his answer, Julie continues her journey down his legs. Once on the ground, she reaches under the cuff of each pant leg. Tugging each of his Vans off in turn and tossing them with abandon off to the side. She makes quick work of his socks too before finally (fucking finally) tugging his jeans and boxers off the end of his legs.

Julie has stayed on the ground, and he wonders if part of their plan has her showing him how good she was with her mouth too. But that is quickly put to rest when all she does instead is tease him again. Julie leans up, right next to his rock hard cock. Whispering her lips above his shaft, she barely makes contact as she speaks. He’s groaning as he tries to pay attention to her command under her ministrations (or lackthereof…)

“On the couch. Back to the arm rest. And remember Luke, no hands. That means no touching yourself either. Got it.”

“Yes boss. Got it,” he manages to get out before he’s taking the step back he needs for his knees to hit the furniture and he’s dipping down. The leather feels cold and sticks a little from the sweat against his skin as he swings his legs up onto the sofa. Once seated, he shimmies himself up to the arm; mildly challenging without use of his hands. As his head hits the arm of the couch, he finds himself looking up at Alex and Reggie. Both of them still making out above him. Their hands are leisurely exploring one another’s cocks as they stand there. And those dicks are just inches from Luke’s face. And he finds his mouth watering already at the thought of making good on Julie’s orders.

“Boys,” Julie calls as she stands, dragging her finger down the length of Luke’s restrained arms, “Our little Luke is ready for you. He knows the rules. Don’t you babe?”

“Yes boss,” he confirms, and he turns his face from her to look up at Alex and Reggie again. And this time they’re both looking down to him. Reggie is smiling like a dope, looking so excited and eager. Alex is looking at him with a hunger in his eyes and a scheming smirk. And fuck, if both of those looks don’t send equally stimulating jolts straight to his cock.

Luke finds himself almost frozen in indecision as to where he’s supposed to begin. So he’s thankful when Alex makes the choice for him. Alex twists his fingers into Luke’s hair and gently eases his head to the right. Luke can see Alex's other hand still wrapped around Reggie’s dick, drawing him closer.

“Open up Patterson. Start slow. Make our baby boy feel good.” Luke immediately does as he’s told, mouth drifting open. As soon as Alex is guiding Reggie inside his mouth, Luke moans. He’s so incredibly turned on, that he wants to slam his lips around Reggie and suck and suck until he’s squirming and coming inside of him. But Alex told him to go slow, so (with a great deal of self-control, thank you very fucking much) Luke starts gently.

Reggie is already hard from Alex’s hand, and as Luke strokes his tongue against the head of the bassist’s cock he can already taste the saltiness of pre-come. Lapping it up, Luke sucks gently, teasingly on the soft, spongy skin of the tip. Reggie lets out a moan above him, but the sound is cut off. Luke strains to look out of the corner of his eye, seeing Alex smothering Reggie with his lips. The thought of them making out on top of him has Luke wanting nothing more than to make them both feel so good from down where he’s at.

Luke keeps the pressure soft and teasing as he pulls back from Reggie’s head, shifting to run a series of languid, open-mouthed kisses down his length. He deliberately makes an effort to drift his tongue beneath his shaft, dragging against the vein on the underside that always had Reggie squirming. Smirking and pleased that he made the expected reaction above him now. Normally this is when he might reach out a hand to fondle his balls, make him feel really, really good. But no hands… He’d never taken either Alex’s nor Reggie’s sack into his mouth before. But hell, there was a first time for everything. He just really hoped he didn’t fumble this up from his position and with only his mouth and tongue to guide him.

Taking a deep breath, Luke dove in. Lightly nudging Reggie’s dick off to the side with his nose, he pushed further into him. Using his tongue to prod out and seek his target. When he felt the soft, loose skin of his sack, Luke smiled. Then he pushed his tongue forward and wrapped it around and under. From the way Reggie’s hips buck and the grunt he hears captured by Alex’s lips, he must be doing something right.

Drawing one of his balls into his mouth, Luke sucks. Laving the skin over the tender organ. Luke pulls him in deeper, until his nose is just starting to press into the mess of curling black hairs at the nape of his cock. He sucks until Reggie is whimpering above him. And then the fingers which had been sitting idly in his hair twist hard and his head is being drawn back.

“My turn,” Alex says in a husky voice, and he’s using his hand to redirect Luke’s face to the left. And then Alex’s dick is right at his lips and Luke is pulling him in right away. Teasing Reggie was slow and fun, but Luke was getting restless. He wanted to feel all of Alex’s cock, all the way inside of him.

Luke runs his tongue along Alex’s head, like Reggie, he was leaking pre-come, which Luke eagerly drank up. Then his tongue is moving down the shaft and Luke is pressing his head down, taking Alex’s cock into his mouth. Bobbing up and down, breathing deeply into his nose and sucking against the drummer. He’s not taking him deep, not yet. Just shallow thrusts of his mouth against Alex’s dick. Enough to get the blonde breathing heavily.

Luke is only vaguely aware of the goings on in the room outside of his mouth around Reggie and Alex. He knows intellectually that Julie is still here somewhere. Maybe she was back to fingering herself down her leggings. Maybe she was getting off on seeing his mouth being used like this. What he doesn’t anticipate is the moment when he feels a sharp pull against his own cock. At the feeling, he lets out a groan around Alex’s cock.

Alex takes the opportunity to pull his head off of him, twisting him to face Reggie again. Reggie eagerly pulling Luke’s mouth in to take in the bassist’s full length. And Julie is a goddamn fucking mastermind. Because now, every time he runs his mouth up Reggie’s cock, Julie is running her hand up his own dick at the same pace. And whenever Reggie makes a noise of satisfaction, Julie rewards him by twisting her hand sharply across his head.

It’s the best motivation in the world. Every moment of making Reggie and Alex feel good, has Julie rewarding him with feeling good too. His hands twitch slightly under the binding, itching to get out and run his hands along her clit. If they were all feeling good, then she should be too. But Julie doesn’t let him, just whispers praises of what a good boy he’s being as she runs her hands against him.

They get into a rhythm where Luke is swapping between Alex and Reggie. Reggie was bigger than Alex, who himself was bigger than Luke. And if Luke was more of an asshole, he might give a shit about things like size. But they agreed early on they wouldn’t compare one another. And frankly, it was hard to give a shit on which of them was bigger when they were trading back and forth in his mouth and making him feel so fucking full, and used, and good.

Alex was steering the ship, and turned his head to direct Luke where he wanted him, when he wanted him there. He seemed to be keeping himself and Reggie on the edge. Right when one of them seemed to be getting close, Alex would drag Luke’s mouth off and direct him back to the other. Luke’s jaw was starting to feel achy and sore from being stretched open. But he found himself not giving a fuck, and in fact, starting to associate that blissful soreness with the pleasure he was feeling.

Luke doesn’t know how much time has passed (well beyond the twenty minutes they’d set at the beginning, he’s sure) when Julie is finally speaking up proper again.

“I think our Luke has been doing a good job. What do you boys think?”

Alex drags Luke’s mouth off of his own cock, Luke’s tongue trailing behind and chasing after Alex as he’s pulled off.

“I think he’s been doing well. I think he might be ready for his reward. What do you think Reggie?” Luke blinks blearily up at the two guys, his mouth sitting slightly open, as though he’s not sure if he’s allowed to close it.

“Mmmm,” Reggie hums, dipping down to kiss Luke’s forehead, “He’s been a very good boy.”

At the confirmation, Alex tugs Luke’s head up. His neck is a little sore from how he’s been pinned against the couch, so he leans on Alex’s hand for support. The blonde has directed his head toward the end of the sofa, down to where he knew Julie was stroking him. Somehow his mouth feels like it’s watering even more, and his head gets foggier with arousal.

Julie is mounting him over the couch. He can feel the cushion dipping beneath him as she swings her legs over his body. His bound hands are still sitting worthless against his abs, so all he can do is watch as Julie grips his cock in her hands. Lining herself up, Julie slips Luke inside of her slit. Slowly, painfully slowly, Julie lowers herself down his length. At last, she’s seated fully around him, his dick feeling so at home in her slick warmth.

Julie has her knees braced around his hips, and she takes the opportunity to take a couple of strokes deep inside of herself, swallowing herself around him as she rocks up on her hips by bending her knees out. He moans at the sensation of Julie taking what she wants from his cock.

Just when he thinks she’s situated and will take from him until her climax, she’s surprising him again. Because instead of continuing to rock up on her knees only, Julie’s grabbing for the loop around his wrists.

“No hands, remember?” and Luke nods dumbly as Julie tugs hard against the silk scarf. Creating enough counter resistance with the motion to lift her body up and then pushing her arms back to fall against him again. They’ve done Cowgirl before, but not like this. Not with Julie using his own restrained arms as if they were fucking reins. And he suddenly has no idea how much longer he’ll last with the look and feel of Julie riding him as if she owned his entire body (which, to be fair, she totally fucking did…)

With another guttural moan, Luke’s head is falling back against the arm of the couch, sitting prone while Julie took what she wanted from his body.

And then Alex’s fingers twitch in his hair again, and he’s being encouraged to look up.

“Your reward’s not over yet babe,” Alex spoke roughly.

“Yeah,” agreed Reggie, his hand cupping Luke’s cheek gently, “We want to feel your mouth around us while you get us off.”

Alex’s fingers twist into his hair a little more roughly, “Can we?” he questioned. But this time the question was not the firm commands of the evening. Alex was looking for Luke to genuinely give permission for what they wanted to do.

And damn. Luke promised at the beginning that he wouldn’t use his hands, how could he back down now? Not when he really, _really_ fucking wanted it too.

“Yeah” Luke answered, speaking up for the first time in quite a while. His voice sounded utterly wrecked, as if he’d had a busy afternoon gargling rocks. He was going to be shit on vocals for the next few days. But that was tomorrow Luke’s problem. Cause the Luke right now only wanted one thing. And that was to make his boys come with his mouth.

“I want you both to fuck my face.” The grip in his hair tightens and his mouth is being led once again, altogether less gently than before, back to Alex’s cock.

And he’s opening up with enthusiasm, reminded as he does so how sore his jaw really is. But he can push passed it. He had a damn job to do.

So Luke relaxed his jaw and his throat as much as he could, sucking Alex down as deeply as he could go. Letting his tongue go slack as Alex gripped into his hair and doubled down on his efforts. Luke was no longer sucking him down, Alex was in charge. Using his mouth and pulling him forward and back with abandon. Fucking fast and deep into the dark wetness of his mouth.

And as Alex started to use him, really started to use him, Julie renewed her efforts against his hips. He had to try to clear his mind enough to keep his throat relaxed as his hips shot upward to meet her thrusts and his shoulders pulled forward with each tug on his arms. There was something very addicting to how it felt to have his shoulders pulled forward at the same time Alex was slapping into the back of his throat. It helped to drive the drummer even deeper. And Luke savored the taste and the feel and the smell as his mouth and his nose were pressed firmly, again and again, against Alex’s hips.

Luke can tell Alex is close, he feels that familiar tightness as his body goes rigid. And Luke is excited about getting to taste Alex as he shoots down his throat. But then he doesn’t, and Luke is all but whimpering when Alex pulls his dick out of Luke’s mouth. Suddenly feeling vacant and incomplete.

The feeling doesn’t last though, because Alex is turning his head again and twisting him toward Reggie. Reggie is bigger than Alex, and it’s a lot harder to take him deep, but Luke gives his best effort. Wills his throat to widen out, pushes down his gag reflex, drops his tongue as much as possible to make room.

Alex still has a grip on his hair, and is once again the one to drive the pace. Lifting his head up and down on Reggie’s cock. Reggie is pistoning his hips in time with Alex’s motion on his head. Luke can hear the two making out above him and he moans around Reggie’s cock. The sensation causing Reggie to buck forward, slamming into the back of his throat.

Luke coughs low in his throat, and his eyes water a bit in pain. Alex is pulling him off of Reggie’s dick and Julie is slowing her thrusts and he vaguely hears them asking if he is okay.

“M’fine.” Shit. Even in his arousal clouded ears he sounds more like death than he has in his whole afterlife. “Please. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me,” he knows he probably sounds a little petulant as he begs, but he doesn’t really give a fuck. He needs to get off and so do they. Thankfully, they take his statement as confirmation and he’s back around Reggie’s dick only seconds later.

He’s so damn close. And so damn full. And so damn warm.

“Hey man,” he hears Reggie’s voice hitch above him, “Are you good?”

Luke nods around the dick in his mouth, just as he feels Reggie stiffen around his tongue. And then he tastes the salty bitterness of Reggie’s release coating the back of his throat. Luke sucks and sucks, hollowing his cheeks to get every last drop.

Alex is pulling him off of Reggie’s softening dick, his own cock in hand as he strokes himself. “Where?” he asks simply, and Luke answers just as simply, “Mouth.” Because damn it, he said he’d use his mouth to get them off and he was nothing if not committed (he _did_ come back from the dead after twenty-five years for his second chance at stardom. There wasn’t a lot that stopped him. Except for silk scarves and the commanding words of his bandmates…)

Alex strokes himself a few more times before he’s pulling Luke’s head onto him again. It only takes a few more pumps within his wet heat for Alex to shoot off inside of him. Luke swallows him down just as eagerly. He tasted a little more sour than Reggie. But he liked the feeling of them both swirling inside of him.

His mouth no longer occupied, Luke is brought back with keen awareness to the feeling of Julie around him. She’s picked up the pace again now that the other guys have finished. And with his full attention now on her, it’s just a couple more thrusts inside of her that has him reaching his own crest. Crying out as he spilled inside of her.

She felt so tight around him, but she wasn’t done yet. Julie was still breathing quickly as she bounced up and down against him, chasing her release. Suddenly he caught himself looking down at where she still pulled against him using the bound scarf. Surely his nails _had_ to be dry by now, right?

“Julie,” he wheezed out, “Can I? Can I please use my hands? I’ve been so good.”

Julie looked to the others for confirmation. Above his head, Luke hears Reggie reply, “You’re the boss, Angel. It’s your call.”

Julie nods and looks back down at him, dropping the tie while continuing to rock against him. She moved her hands up to brace against his chest instead as she spoke, “You’ve been good Luke. You can use your hands now.”

He doesn’t need any more confirmation than that. His motion is hindered by the binding, and his hands are stuck together, but he still stretches his shoulders down (and fuck, they were sore from how she’d tugged on them. He might need a couple days to recuperate after this before he could sing or play guitar effectively again). Twisting his arms to get his left hand tilted upward, because he knew how good it felt for Julie to feel his calluses against her, he leaned his hands in. It was a bit crowded with both hands, but at last he found what he was looking for.

Luke maneuvered two fingers down and around Julie’s clit. As soon as he made contact, her hips bucked down with force. He started with earnest to rub circles against her as she ground her hips now against his hand as much as his cock. Reggie is back to her side, placing his hands on her hips as his lips find the pulse point of her neck. Reggie supports her knees and hips, lifting her even higher off of him before helping her to slam back down. The added pressure and speed, along with the ministrations of Luke’s fingers has Julie breaking against him a few strokes later.

* * *

His brain is a fog addled haze as awareness creeps back into his senses. He’s not sure who’s moved him, but Luke is now laying down fully on the couch, no longer propped up on the arm. There’s a crick in his neck, his throat feels like sandpaper, and his wrists are killing him. But he also feels so happy and sated that he really doesn’t give a fuck.

Julie is curled up into his side, and it’s only after realizing that he has an arm wrapped around her that it registers that they’ve untied him. It suddenly feels a little weird that both of his hands can move again. Alex is sitting on the couch beside them, carding gentle fingers through his hair to soothe the places where he’d tugged hard against Luke’s scalp. Luke finds his head instinctively pushing into those fingers. Reggie is sitting further down. His head resting softly on Luke’s abs, rising and falling with his breathing as it evens out.

They stay wrapped up in their post-coital cuddle for what feels like ages, until an incoming alert on Julie’s phone has them all realizing it’s after midnight. Begrudgingly they separate to allow Julie to gather her clothes to get re-dressed. Reggie and Alex moving to help clean up the studio and pick up the mess from the movie. Luke is very pleased that none of them ask him to help. He’s still willing to play the “no hands” card through the end of the evening. He’s so tired he’s not sure his hands would work even if he wanted them too.

Julie’s finally put together enough to head back inside. They’ll poof up to meet her up there for bed. It had been months since they’d slept out in the studio without her. And to be honest, Luke would probably not bother with getting dressed before they did. But Julie had to actually walk through the house and be seen by her family, so clothes it was. Such a damn shame, because naked Julie was one of Luke’s most favorite sights.

Before she walks out the door, Reggie is handing Julie off her laptop and nail polish case when he’s suddenly pouting. They didn’t end up finishing the second movie. Before Reggie could get too in his own head in disappointment, Luke piped up from the couch, suggesting that they’d just have to watch it next time.

Now, rather than feeling dread, he eagerly awaited whatever his bandmates planned for their next “Girl’s Night”.


End file.
